Rebirth of The King
by Fateion
Summary: Have anyone wonder what happened to Gilgamesh after being suck by Holy Grail in the unlimited blade works?  What if he came to the naruto world? What will be happened? What will change?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fate Stay Night and Naruto.

Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction and if there is a mistake I'm sorry because English is not my native language. And I don't know what to say but please enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The King Escapes<p>

Unknown

In the middle of the endless darkness there is a figure of man with a golden armor, with a golden hair and a brilliant ruby eye. He's floating, drifting in the darkness, his eye wide with shocked expression staring into the darkness. A sword stuck in his forehead; by all means he should be dead if he is a normal human. But he still live and the sword slowly fade to a fragment of light, and there is not even scar left in his forehead.

'It can't be' thought Gilgamesh, the king of heroes as he have been sucked into the darkness of the tainted holy grail.

'Why? Why? WHY? I'm the king of heroes, I'm Gilgamesh!, but why I lose to that faker and to that pathetic master!'

Enrage was not enough to describe what Gilgamesh feel right now. But for the first time since the death of his friend Enkidu`s, Gilgamesh is afraid no terrified that he will meet his end, the end of his existence.

He knew if a servant dies in the Holy Grail they will be return to being a "piece of energy" and disappear from the time axis, but they will eventually be returned to the throne of heroes to wait the next summoning.

But being sucked to the holy grail itself and become the core of the new tainted holy grail that have been by Angra Mainyu and became a malignant "swirling power" - a curse, the third element. He will ceased to exist, never to return only to be dissolve and return to nothingness.

"No, I will not accept this!" Roar Gilgamesh.

Then Gilgamesh summon Enûma Elish to his right hand,if he use EA with all of the mana he have now he can active the true nature of an anti-world noble phantasm. And to create Opening because at such levels of power, it cannot be said that what the blade cuts down is limited simply to "the enemy", and it is impossible to even discuss the force behind it. Grinding at the laws of the universe with its power, it creates a rip extending from the earth to the sky to pierce the nature of the world itself; an abyss capable of crushing all of creation and returning it to nothingness is opened.

The tumult of genesis takes everything that was nothing more than chaos which could not form any meaning, and creates a new truth which divides and distinguishes Heaven, Sea, and Earth. The wind pressure creates a vacuum that takes all things with form - the land, the atmosphere, and the sky - into the whirling void and leaves Ea all that remains, dazzling like a star at the center of creation amidst the destruction, the first light illuminating the new world.

But even so that is not enough to escape this void created by the tainted holy grail, so with great displeasure, Gilgamesh took out another weapon to his left hand. That weapon is a long spear of light, its name is Vasavi Shakti (O sun, Abide to Death) the weapon of karna, son of the sun god in indian epic maharabata. Unlike the entire weapon that he have at gate of Babylon that will be automatically returned to the gate of Babylon, this is a truly a one-shot weapon.

If he uses Vasavi Shakti now, he will be never being able to use or summon it again because it will disappear forever. Truly a one-shot weapon, but Gilgamesh never has a situation he deem enough to use it, because the true nature of this weapon is greater than his EA. The true nature of this weapon is an anti-god, and god is smart enough to not make a weapon that could kill god to be used many times.

And with the amount of the mana to use it alone, will make him weak, very weak afterwards. Now he must use it with EA, he will be lucky to be still alive after the process. But it's better than to be ceased to exist.

So with heavy heart he focusing almost all of his mana to the two weapons, the EA begin rotating rapidly and more fast than ever, and the Vasavi Shakti shinning even brighter than even the sun itself.

"E..nû..ma..El..ish!" shout Gilgamesh to the void and unleash the true power of the EA, after a moment of silent there is a big explosion. The void itself tearing apart to open some kind of line, and in the middle of it there is a shining light, this is the 'truth' that EA show.

Without waiting anymore then he throw the Vasavi Shakti to the rip that opened by EA, and everything went white or perhaps blank states. With the power of the anti-world and anti-god collide each another it created a new type of power that will not be seen again for the second time. The anti-existence, to erase everything even the void but what Gilgamesh doesn't know that it created a paradox of an alternative universe because that nothing can erase an existence, it's not a law but a fact. Even with EA nature to break apart the laws of universe, EA still can't break a fact of the universe.

And with that Gilgamesh for the second time being sucked to the white or the blank states and loses his conscious. But unknown for Gilgamesh the tainted Holy Grail is ironically gain power from the attack that he makes and become completed. With that the tainted Holy Grail fused over with Gilgamesh and become one with him, and it can't be removed. Now Gilgamesh the king of heroes have another title to add and that is the source of evil or to be accurate the king of all evils.

And one thing that can be sure, whichever the world or universe Gilgamesh land on it, it will be drastically change for good or bad no one knows only time will tell….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fate Stay Night and Naruto.

Well first of all thanks to everyone that has read or reviews my story, and this an explanation or a theory that I have come with for the story

**shawn-san**, the truth is I kind of forget that part because it has been some times since I watch UBW, but thanks for reminding me. But to answer that I will tell you that Gilgamesh can survive the sword in his head because the Holy Grail is healing him, there is no uses for the grail to let Gilgamesh died and lose the core again. In the UBW after rin safe shinji and destroy the core (illya heart), the grail seek Gilgamesh as the substitute of the core. So for its best interest the grails then restore Gilgamesh because the grail doesn't need a broken core and by doing so the grail heals the hand that has been amputated by shirou.

**Lucifer's****Remnants**, no it's not yaoi.

**L33t****Horo**, yes I agree with you that Mystic eyes of death perception can kill ANYTHING including an existance things such as love or time or even thoughts and distance but there is a major weakness that anything must have a shape so can be killed and void doesn't have shape. "But ea would be on a level that can destroy a world so... Maybe he dented the grail?" No the grail is safe, because the grail is already inside gil, and what gil destroy is the world (void) created by the grail. Before some of you wonder that if the EA destroy the void, why must gil use Vasavi Shakti. Isn't it enough just to use EA, the answer is if gil use just EA he will be destroyed too, cause the true power of EA will destroy everything including him, and the only one that can survive afterward is the EA itself. So by using Vasavi Shakti, he intend to overpower the nature of EA but instead doing that, it tries to destroy the existence of all things because the anti-world and anti-god power nature and by all means should kill gil too. But there is two factor that makes gil saved from that, the first is nothing can erase an existence completely because when one existence end another were born, the second is gil unconsciously wishing to be saved and when he wish that the grail have already became perfect because the power that been made by the two weapon. And the perfect grail grants the former wish avenger or angra mainyu become the source of evil and then gil wish to live. But for you know the tainted grail will interpret any wish of the owner with nothing else than destruction, and grant it. So the power of the destruction from the grail granting gil wish ironically nullified the backlash and transport gil to another universe or world.

I hope it makes sense, now to the story...

**-Konoha-**place

~_test~_ quotes

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 A Fateful Encounters<strong>

**-Konoha-**

In the elemental countries there are five great shinobi nations, land of fire, land of water, land of earth, land of lighting, land of wind. Each have a hidden village within the nations, but the strongest of all is konohagakure no sato or known as konoha. Konoha is famous for producing great shinobi that eventually become a legend. But that's not all, konoha also known as the beautiful village, surrounded by the everlasting deep green forest made by the first hokage. And in the north of village there is a mountain overlooking the village, carved in the mountain is the face of all the hokage or better known as hokage monument.

Today is not just like another day in konoha for everyone that lives in there, but today is special day of a festival. A festival to celebrate the seven anniversaries since the kyuubi the nine tales demon fox attack the village, today is the 10 October. The day when the fourth hokage, minato namikaze defeat kyuubi or perhaps to more accurate seal off the kyuubi in a baby.

Everyone singing, partying, and celebrate today, even though today also the death of the fourth hokage, everyone is happy except for one little blond boy with whisker mark on his cheek. He is looking out to the street from the windows in his small room in the orphanage, his cerulean blue eye watching all the children playing in the street with the parent to celebrate the festival. How happy they are, and he is alone in this room.

That boy name is naruto uzumaki the baby that the fourth hokage seal the kyuubi off, but he doesn't know about that and all his generation, except the older generation. That thanks to the third hokage hiruzen sarutobi, made a rule to never tell that fact to anyone under the circumstance of death if one dare to speak that. The rule being made for naruto to have pleasant childhoods, not that helps much.

Because people of konoha hate him and want nothing to do with him, and even though they can't tell their children that naruto is the container of kyuubi, they can tell the children to not play with him. Effectively let naruto without friend or anyone around his age as his friend.

_~It__ sucks __to __be __alone,__even __when __there __are __people__ all __around __you. ~_

The cold stare and the hateful glare from the adults doesn't help either, and sometimes they beat him up, and call him monster, monster child, monster reincarnate, demon boy, etc. or if the people who beat him up drunk enough they call him the fox boy, fox monster, fox reincarnate. That makes the seven year old boy confuse, why to be called that. Is it because the whisker marks in his cheek that makes him like fox? Just because this stupid birth marks that he was shunned? The seven years old boy thinks.

He once asks the old man that latter known as the third hokage when sometimes he visits the orphanage to see him. Although sometimes he wonder why someone so important want to see him a no body orphan boy, not he mind thought and actually he kind like it.

Because he doesn't have anyone and the presence of the old man are welcomed, but sometimes he wish the old man can visit him more frequent.

So one day he asks the old man to tell him why people seem to hate him, but the answer he gets is "Naruto if you old enough you will know, so for now I ask you to be patient".

And it just always the same old answer if he asks about his parent. It's so frustrating for him to hear almost a same answer time after time.

But seeing a troubled and sad look on the old man face, he then decides to not ask about it again.

Then he heard the door slammed open,

"huh?" are his intelligent reply, in the door stand the matron of his orphanage.

Without any word she came inside the room and pulls out naruto arm and drags him over, naruto was too shocked to do anything and just follow her until out of the orphanage. Then without further delay he was tossed down to street.

"You now old enough to live alone demon, so now go away and never come back again" the matron say with a hateful and disgusting tone and proceed to slam the door leaving a speechless naruto down in the street.

And then he hear whisper

"Finally that monster was thrown out."

"Yeah, now I can breathe easily because that brat can't influence another child in the orphanage with his demon presence."

"Who knows what the monster would do the another child"

"Probably brainwashing them to become his loyal slave"

"This happened because the hokage is too lenient to that monster"

"Yeah, he should never be let live, who knows when he decide to finish what he start year ago"

"True we always know that brat is a monster in human skin, the hokage just blind not to see that"

And so on….

_~Don't __say__ you __know __me,__when__ I__ don't__ even __know__ myself.~_

But naruto don't pay any attention and just stand up and smiling in hope they will stop but it have another effect to the crowd.

"Why he is smiling?"

"There is no way that a normal child will smile after that"

"It's because he is a monster that he can smile"

Deep down naruto is frowning but he keeps his smiling face and go walk away to the corner to be unseen and then from there he finally run away.

Naruto keep on running and the smiling face finally gone from his face now show a sad and hurt face, he try to hold a tear that want to break from his eye. He runs without a destination, only thinking to get out from there as fast he can, to the place no one can see him.

_~A FAKE SMILE can hide a million tears~_

'Why? Why this always happening? Why can't a damn good thing happen to me?' thought naruto as he keeps on running.

Thinking back he remembers many unpleasant things that happened with him. One of it was when he sees a woman giving a present to all the children in the orphanage, seeing all the other children smiling and happy he gather a courage to ask the woman. But then he tripped of and tackling the woman to the ground in the process, and then she starting to scream saying he was attacking her and tries to steal.

And what happened afterward is not pleasant because many other people come and start to beat him. The matrons then lock him inside his room for three day without food and healing him, but to his wonder the wound start to heal itself and just by one day he heal all of his injury.

_~I'm__ screwing __up __every __little__ good__ thing __I__ ever__ try __to__ do. __I__ was__ born __to__ lose~_

Sometimes he wonders why the wound that he get, heal faster than any other children in his orphanage. There is a one time when a boy fall of the stair and it take him one week to heal, but him when he fall down or more accurate pushed over the stair it just take one day to heal over.

Feeling his eye watering up he force a smile to his face, he remember when the time the old man hokage come and have told him that if he keeps smiling someday people will open to him and smile back to him.

But even so that never happened but still he try to keep believe what the old man told him, hoping no praying that it will soon will become true but are that just a dream and an empty hope, he wonder about it sometimes.

So then he ask the old man when will that be happened, and guess what he say "Soon naruto you just must be patient"

So he ask again "How soon old man?"

The old man then gives him a disappointed look and asks him "Are you giving up naruto?"

Seeing a disappointed look coming from the old man make him feel sad and afraid that the old man will leave him alone, never to come to visit him again.

So he answer "I will never give up, believe it old man" with a full smile in his face.

And after he says that the old man always looks him with a happy and proud face.

He feels so happy when the old man sees him with that look it makes him feel care for and acknowledge. So then he decides to always smiling and laughing for the old man.

_~I'm__ going __to __smile...and__ make__ you__ think __I'm__ happy...I'm__ going __to__ laugh...so __you__ don't __see__ me__ cry...and __even __if __it__ kills...I'm__ going __to__ smile.~_

Finally he stops running feeling tired and then looking around, and then he realise that he doesn't familiar with the surrounding area. He was surrounded by tree, and as long as he can see only tree. It seems that he runs to the forest but where he doesn't know and he doesn't know which way he came through.

Feeling a deep dread coming from his stomach, he concludes that he lost.

Looking around he doesn't find something that can be used as a clue to where he is now and it's getting darker now.

"Hey is there anyone here?" shout naruto, he starting to begin panic and afraid.

Feeling a chill on his spine he starts to run again only to be tripped by a root.

Falling down to the ground, he then braces himself from the pain.

"Ouch!"

Now lie in the ground naruto feel so weak and frustrated and start slamming his fist on the ground.

"DAMN IT!" shout naruto finally what happened today start to sink in his mind.

He now doesn't have a place to stay, he doesn't have money, he doesn't have a food, and the only thing he have is his orange jump suit that he wearing over. And the old man doesn't come to see him today on his birthday; even though he already promises to come to see him, to spend a day with him.

But why he doesn't come now, did he abandon him; if he comes today earlier the nothing of this will be happened.

Finally the emotion that he keep bottled up coming to the surface, and he started sobbing and then crying loud with a swirling emotion of pain, sadness, betrayal , suffering, despair, and loneliest.

Alone in the middle of a dark forest he is crying alone without anyone to hear or comfort him.

_~Why__ do __I__ try__ not __to__ cry,__sometimes__ I __think__ I__ could __die. __But __when __it__ comes__ out,__I __just__ want__ to__ shout,__and __scream __and __cry __it __all __out.~_

* * *

><p><strong>-Hokage Tower-<strong>

Sarutobi hiruzen the third hokage stand in the front of the windows of his office looking down to the village that his successor and his wife died to protect for.

'What will you do minato if you know that the village that you and kushina died to protect shunned your own child' thought sarutobi idly.

He have done his best to let the son of his successor to live a normal childhood, but it seems all for naught. The civilian council want the boy to be executed, the ninja council doesn't do anything, and his advisor especially danzo want the boy become a heartless and mindless weapon.

Everything is his fault, it's true that he have make some mistake like to let his student orochimaru to fall from the right path and to let him escape years ago. But his biggest and greatest mistake to date is to inform the council and the villagers that the kyuubi is sealed inside naruto maybe if he doesn't inform them this will never happened,if he tells the truth about naruto parent maybe this will not happened and he will live normally not like some kind of outcast now.

But he can't do that, if word goes out about the yellow flash minato namikaze and the bloody habanero uzumaki kushina have a son and a jinchuriki of kyuubi the nine tail fox and the strongest of biju ,there is nothing will tell how the another four hidden village especially iwa will respond.

Maybe they will kidnap naruto turn him to be weapon, breed him or kill him, and for the worst case there will be war to fight over him. It's kind of unnerving how a boy can upset the balance.

"Nothing is easy about you naruto" mumble sarutobi

Sarutobi shook his head, to many what if scenario running in his head, but now he must focus to the present and future not the past, he can't change the past. But the feeling of regret is still inside of him.

"Sigh, what I must do with you naruto?"

Sarutobi turn his gaze to the picture of the fourth hokage in his office, in hope to getting an answer. But nothing came in his mind, now naruto is seven year old just another two or three year more he can enter naruto to ninja academy and then naruto will fall under his jurisdiction as student ninja.

He must wait that long because being an orphan make naruto fall under the jurisdiction of the civilian council. And as a hokage he can't interfere because naruto wasn't a ninja and damn the civilian council because they hate naruto with passion.

But can naruto hold off all those hatred and loneliest until then; he doubts any normal child could handle it.

"But naruto is minato and kushina son" said sarutobi trying to convince himself.

"Yes, he will be fine after all he is an uzumaki" said sarutobi confidently and proudly. After all every time he meets naruto, he always seems so happy and smiling all the time, and laughing.

But sometimes he feels missing something important about what he doesn't know, so he shrugs it over, probably nothing important.

_~You'll__ just __never __know...soo __many __emotions __I__ choose __not __to__ show..~_

Thinking about naruto he remembers the time naruto ask about why people hate him or who are his parents.

It hurt him to lie to such an innocent boy so he settles to answer him that he will know when he older.

For one more time he look into the village, and wonder that why no one until now ever questioning why naruto look like minato. He likes a damn clone of minato with whisker and kushina personality, and yet no one made a connection. Are they to blind by hate to see that? The civilian council he can understand but the ninja council?

Many clan head in the ninja council are the friend of minato and kushina but no one realize it? He can't help but to wonder about that. It seems that he missing a bigger picture in here.

"knock..knock" a knock in his alert him

"Enter" a woman enter the door to bring a stack of paper

'Great, more paperwork' grumbles sarutobi looking at his secretary to place it in his deck.

"Is it all?" ask sarutobi

"No sir, the rest is still five more" reply the woman and can't help when he see the hokage banging his head to the desk.

"Eh… I will bring the rest." Reply the secretary leaving sarutobi alone.

And while that happened he can't help to see the picture of minato and it seems to him smirking at him.

'Damn you minato, leaving me with this!' curse sarutobi in his mind and if it's possible he sure the smirk on the picture grew large.

'No, I'm just imagining it; I'm not that old and starting hallucinating' thought sarutobi as he keep repeating that in his head.

But he feels bad to leave naruto alone on his seven birthdays even he already promise him to spend a day with him, but it can't be helped since he is the hokage and he has a responsibility.

"Maybe tomorrow I will take him to ichiraku ramen" mumble sarutobi,

Yeah its good chance to introduce naruto to the ichiraku and to the ramen, because if he just likes kushina, he will love ramen beyond everything.

But first he must finish this damn paperwork!

* * *

><p><strong>-Konoha Forest-<strong>

Unknown for naruto when he is crying there is a thin red chakra surrounding his body, that red chakra is the kyuubi chakra resonating with his emotion. But it is not strong enough to be sense by another ninja except a chakra sensor ninja.

And with naruto far away from the village there is no one knows about it, but the red chakra start to pulsating before disappears completely.

Finally regaining his composure naruto slowly standing, he doesn't know for how long he has crying but now the sky has turn dark, with only a pale light from the moon up there to illuminated the forest.

Then suddenly he feels something, at first it starts as a small uneasy feeling and then it became stronger and stronger.

That feeling come from inside the forest up in the front of him. He feel his body screaming to him to get out of there and running away as fast he can from there.

But there is another part inside of him telling him to come closer to see what the source of this feeling.

Naruto himself was curious, for what he feel now. It's nothing like whatever he has feel in his life.

In his life in konoha, naruto has felt many emotions from the people in there. Hatred, anger, sadness, despair, etc that been directed to him.

He doesn't know why can he feel the emotion in the people but he never tell anyone about it, even the old man. He is afraid that the old man will see him as a freak, because he can feel another emotion.

So he never speaks about it, although sometimes when he talks to the old man he feels deep regret and sadness swirling inside the old man.

Although because of this he knows that almost all of the people hate him, and to him this ability is like a curse but sometimes he grateful to have it, because he can know when people have evil intention to him. But this ability always comes in random time, sometimes he can feel the emotion of another and sometimes he can't.

Now back to problem naruto curiosity was winning and so he decide to see what it is, slowly he walk to the source of the feeling carefully.

The feeling is become more and more strong and he gets clear feel about it. At first it seems like an uneasy feeling but it become like all of negative feeling packed in one.

But now it become more like evil, not like just the common evil he feels. It feels like the pinnacles of evil and all of negative feeling or perhaps all that bad and evil perhaps even malignant, but even so there is some kind a pure kind feeling inside of it.

"Pure evil?" he mumbles out loud and shook his head, what he is thinking how evil can be pure.

So he keeps walking until he sees something golden in a tree in front of him. He tries to see what it is but it's too dark, so he moves in front of it.

But just then a cloud move away from blocking the light of the moon, and what he see make him gasped.

A man with weird golden armour lying on the ground with his back leaned against the tree, his golden armour make a soft glow from the light of the moon. And when he sees the man face he hold his breath, that man have a blonde hair just like him and he have earing on his ear, but his eyes closed it looks he asleep.

Then naruto finally realize that feeling he feel is coming from this man, and it makes him wandering is this man dangerous or not.

Deep in his thought naruto doesn't notice a twitch on his hand or slowly the man opening his eyes.

Unknown to anyone, this simple meeting already make the wheel of destiny of this world to shift from its original line. And the future which is have been prophecies starting to fade and a new one starting to appear, for good or bad nobody knows.

* * *

><p>AN :

For the last scene please imagine fate stay night ending when saber back to her time at the forest with Bedivere standing in front of her and saber on the ground, and change saber to gilgamesh and Bedivere to naruto and the time at the night.

And for why naruto can feel emotion is just like in the manga, although not perfect because he still young.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fate Stay Night and Naruto.

**-Konoha-**place

'Hey' thought

~_test~_ quote

(test) POV

_(test) _Time skip/flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The King Wish<br>**

~true immortality can only be achieved through the legends dead men leave behind~ Gilgamesh

**-Unknown-**

Pain

A lot of pain

That what Gilgamesh feeling after being sucked for the second time.

The pain, it's too much even for him.

It feels like an eternity has passed from this never ending pain.

He slowly open his eyes to see a blur, it seem he was floating in some kind of tunnel of light and moving in it so fast that he can't see a thing.

Then suddenly he sees a flash of red just for an instance.

And the next thing he knows everything around him starting to distort and swirling away.

* * *

><p><strong>-Konoha Forest- <strong>

The second he open his eyes, Gilgamesh realise he was in a forest, lying on the ground with his back on the tree.

"Wh..Where am I?" ask Gilgamesh weakly feeling bewildered.

Just now he was in some kind of tunnel of light feeling pain all over his body and then he was in the forest.

He tries to standing up but he can't, feeling so weak he even can't move a finger.

And then he realise his mana level is dangerously low that he can barely maintain his existence and not just fade away.

It is truly a miracle that he still alive, by all means he should have disappears after using….

And it hit him like a punch from berserker on his head.

What is in all heaven and hell he thinking to use both EA with Vasavi Shakti in his already weakened state.

Even to escape the void created by the grail.

He will have no power left afterwards and before he does anything he will vanish inside the void.

Thinking about it make a chill run in his spine, how close he was to condemn himself.

It makes him wonder that if he to arrogance and overestimate his power, which is a major understatement.

Which make him wonder how he, the king of heroes can make such simple mistake.

It makes him angry to think he have be wrong, and the reason he was saved because a miracle or a coincidence.

No he can't be wrong, he will never admit that. A king is always right.

But back to the present, there is something wrong in this forest.

No perhaps this world itself, Gilgamesh knew that he already not in the same world but in different world.

The air, ground, tree, and everything feel so different than before and more importantly the energy that floating around feel so different.

The energy feels like mana but for some reason it doesn't feel like it either. He can't put a good word to what he feels, but there is something.

But then he remembers the most important part, even there is energy out there, without a master he can't absorb it.

The master role in the holy grail beside to support servant in the battle is to provide mana, because a servant can't absorb mana by themself.

If servant can absorb mana by themself, there is no need a master in first place. Although a servant can by taking it from other human but even so there still a limit.

He remember that he himself can survive without a master because his independent action skill and mana left by tokiomi at the end the fourth war, but to survive that long to the fifth war he need kirei. Although he was not his master, kirei has providing him with mana from people to supply him.

And when the time to fight has come in the fifth war although he doesn't need shinji as a master but he still need him as a master in name only. Because kirei already supply him with enough mana before time so he doesn't have to make a contract with shinji, and depend on shinji to supply mana.

By doing that he doesn't need to form a formal contract with shinji, because of that shinji doesn't have a command seal to control him.

Shinji himself doesn't realise this fatal mistake, blinded by his anger and fury in the quest for revenge and kirei took advantage to this and deceived him.

Without the command seal to control him, Gilgamesh can betray shinji and shinji can't do anything to prevent that because he doesn't have the command seal.

But now he almost has no mana and no master to provide him.

It such ironies he who boast that he doesn't need a master, now needs a master to continue survive.

Feeling so tired from the lack of mana and emotionally, he closes his eyes and fall to the deep slumber.

…..

…

…..

Hm

Gilgamesh suddenly feels that there is someone approaching him.

He mentally curses himself to not aware until this person so close, in fact already on front of him.

He hears a small step then a gasp from that person.

'Huh, he must be admiring me, to see a king so close is something that doesn't happened often' even in his weakened state Gilgamesh still can thinking arrogantly.

Slowly he opens his eyes to see the person.

And when he opens his eyes, he sees the person that standing in front of him was a kid.

A kid with a blond hair just like him, and a pair cerulean blue eye, it remind him of himself when he is young except his eyes colour is ruby red and he doesn't have that whisker kind mark on his cheek.

A minute past,

Five minute past,

The kid just standing doing nothing and it start to irate Gilgamesh.

"Who are you brat?" ask Gilgamesh rudely

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

"Who are you brat?"

That question bring him back,

"Eh…ah…." He feels somewhat nervous, but then he remembers what that man calls him.

"I AM NOT A BRAT! MY NAME IS NARUTO!" shout him to the man

"YOU DARE TO RAISE YOUR VOICE TO THE KING BRAT!" the man shout back and he look angry.

He suddenly feels a chilling sensation running in his spine and feeling intimidated by the man.

He is someone to not be mess around, his feeling told him that.

But what he means by the king?

That a word, he never heard before.

Are king something that important like a hokage?

So it can't be helped when he ask

"Eh, what is king?" that question put the man expression to shock and disbelieving.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Gilgamesh just stare the kid with a disbelieving expression.

'He doesn't know what king means?' thought Gilgamesh

'Is he making fun of me?' looking at the kid he find Naruto have a confused face

'So he really doesn't know?'

'What kind of world that I come, that a kid doesn't know king?'

Now Gilgamesh has a feeling that he should destroy this world for this blasphemy.

"King means someone that rule a country, brat" answer Gilgamesh

"My name is Naruto ! Not brat!" shouts Naruto but this times his voice much lower than before.

"So it's like daimyo?" ask Naruto again

"Daimyo?" Gilgamesh feels that he have heard that before but when he doesn't remember.

" Yeah, daimyo rule a country" Now Naruto answer make him more confuse.

He must make sure now, where he is now.

"Brat *A glare from Naruto * where exactly we are now? "

"Huh, we are in Konoha" that answer just makes Gilgamesh more confuse

"And where exactly Konoha?" ask Gilgamesh feeling irritated

"In Fire country, Elemental nation"

Gilgamesh now in shock, he knows that he already in different world but he thinks he just in different pararel world. Not completely in different and new place.

"Ne ne, nii-san what is your name?" ask Naruto

"Ah, my name is Gilgamesh the King of Ancient Kingdom Uruk, and the King of Heroes!" state Gilgamesh proudly.

"Eh, I still don't understand what king means, but you must a great man!" summarize Naruto.

"Not just great but the Greatest!"

Naruto just sweat dropped at Gilgamesh.

"But before that I command you tell me whatever you know about this Konoha and everything else!" command Gilgamesh

Naruto have a mixed emotion about this, there is something about this man that make him to obey (Charisma rank A+).

So Naruto with his knowledge start to explain about Konoha, Fire country, Elemental nation, Ninja, Hokage, etc.

During the explanation from Naruto, Gilgamesh start feeling uneasy with everything that Naruto told him.

Basically he is in some kind ancient japan world, with a daimyo like a king that rule a nation and ninja as a soldier. The ninja have energy that they call chakra to use a jutsu, and he was in hidden village, the ninja village.

So to summarize all he was in very different world and no one know him. This just make Gilgamesh feel angry, he survive from the grail and his death or the end of his existence. But now he find himself in different world that doesn't know him, his mana is low and he was in the verge of disappearing. So after all he done in the end he will die in someplace as no one, this was no different than the end awaits him in the void made by the grail just different in place.

He can make a name by himself in this world but that impossible with mana this low.

Suddenly a dark thought came to him, 'how about I take this kid energy?'

If he takes Naruto energy, then Gilgamesh can survive.

'But that brat say they use chakra, and I don't know if this chakra compatible with me'

And that a risk Gilgamesh doesn't want to take.

'Is this the end of me?' thought Gilgamesh.

"Em, Gilgamesh-san can I ask something?" ask Naruto

Gilgamesh feeling too tired just nod his head.

"Are you my father perhaps my brother or family?" ask Naruto shyly

Now Gilgamesh feels shock must be understatement, this brat just meet him and he ask that.

"Huh?"

"I mean we have the same hair colour so I thought…."

"Brat, we just meet and to think you dare to say I am you father? Huh, don't you have a parent?" ask Gilgamesh

Now Naruto just shook his head and his eye downcast.

"No, I don't have a parent or family"

"So you are an orphan?"

"Yes"

"And why you are alone in this forest in the middle of the night?"

"Eh, they throw me out…." Whispered Naruto

"And why they throw you out?"

"I don't know…" answer Naruto feeling frustrated

"Don't lie to me brat, they usually doesn't throw a brat like you without reason" said Gilgamesh feeling that Naruto hiding something.

"…."

"Tell me brat!"

"Cause they think I am a monster! Satisfied?" Yell Naruto, he so close to crying again.

A flash of recognition appear on Gilgamesh eye, he have heard that word before.

The same exactly word, which his best and perhaps only friend, Enkidu have said to him.

'No, could it be?' thought Gilgamesh

'Could it be this child is him? Could it be he reincarnate to this child?'

'No he is not him, but….' Gilgamesh tries to feel Naruto energy and there is something that similar to Enkidu.

"Do you hate me now?" ask Naruto, his voice barely above a whisper but Gilgamesh stil can hear him.

"No, I have a friend that has been told that too."

"Really? Can I meet him?" hope began filling Naruto, believing that he isn't alone in this world.

"Sadly, he died"

"Oh, sorry"

"It doesn't matter"

"…."

"…."

An awkward silence

"You better go brat" said Gilgamesh

"…." But Naruto just stand still there.

"Can I visit you again?" ask Naruto after a minute of silence

"Why?" ask Gilgamesh

"I want hear your friend story…."

Gilgamesh then snapped at Naruto, this was the first time that someone want hear his friend stories and by extension his story.

Perhaps even there is no one know him, he can make this kid to know about him and by doing that the kid will remember him. So he will not be forgotten because someone remembers him and he just need to hold until then.

"Yes, and take this…." Gilgamesh took out a golden emblem and tosses it to Naruto.

"This?" ask Naruto studying the golden emblem.

"That is a pass to use the road of Babylon, it will take you directly to me and you back from the place it used." Explain Gilgamesh

The road of Babylon is another noble phantasm of Gilgamesh beside the gate of Babylon. The road of Babylon is the path of king that no one can interrupt, giving the king a save path. The road will take the king and those he deem worthy, the gold emblem is proving that. But to use it there must be a ground, so when he trapped in the void he can't use it because there is no ground, a road can't exist without a ground.

"When you want to come here just wish for it, be grateful brat for I am giving you a privilege to pass the path of king that I have never given to anyone"

"Thank you!" said Naruto and he jump to Gilgamesh and give him a hug.

"This the first time someone give me a present" said Naruto happily with a goofy expression.

Gilgamesh froze, he never been hug like this before. It gives him a strange mixed feeling.

"Ju..Just go brat!" said Gilgamesh feeling frustrated.

"Yes, I will back ni-san" said Naruto running away and gone into the forest

"Brat…"

Gilgamesh feels so tired, and soon enough he back to sleep to converse his mana. But he can't help to look forward at the next meeting with Naruto. There is something about Naruto that make Gilgamesh feel an unknown emotion deep inside him. Is that because he so like Enkidu, or perhaps there is something more.

* * *

><p><em>(Time skip- three years later)<em>

**-Hokage Tower-**

(Sarutobi POV)

Sarutobi hiruzen feel he grow older than his age, in this span of three years many thing has happen be it bad or good. Thinking about it start when he heard Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage.

The first time he heard that angry doesn't describe the emotion that running in him. He was downright pissed, so for the first time since the war end he unleashes his killing intent and to civilians nonetheless. The poor matron was now in Konoha hospital for a mental breakdown, because she feels the direct hit of the killing intent.

After that he orders the anbu to search Naruto, and they find him in the forest. Luckily Naruto doesn't have an injury and was safe, it makes him feel relieve. Because if there something else happened to Naruto he can't forgive himself.

Even so he can't help that something has happened, because something feel different about Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"Naruto, where have you been? I have been worried about you" ask a worried Sarutobi hiruzen as he see the Anbu bought him to his office.

"Sorry old man but you see…." answers Naruto timidly

"We found him in forest sir" cut an anbu with dog mask

"Oh Naruto" said hokage sadly, thinking that the matron has thrown him out to the forest

"I'm okay old man so don't worry about it" assure Naruto

"Thanks for find him dog, you are dismissed" order the Hokage and the anbu gone with a swirl of leaf a signature of a shunsin no jutsu leaving the two.

"I`m sorry Naruto" said Sarutobi rising from his seat to hug Naruto.

"It`s okay old man" answer Naruto hugging back

"Naruto, I think it's time to give your birthday present" and with that Sarutobi took out a key and hand it over to Naruto.

"Old man, this is…."

"This is your apartment key"

"Thank you, thank you old man you are the best" said Naruto excitedly

"I have a home, I have a Home!"

Now Naruto running wildly inside the hokage office and a golden emblem fall from Naruto pocket,

"Naruto what is that?" ask Sarutobi looking at the golden emblem

But before he pick it up Naruto with a surprising show of speed took it before him. Sarutobi just stare blankly at the floor the emblem fall, he swore that instant Naruto speed just like his father when using hiraishin no jutsu.

"Naruto?"

"It`s a gift" there is something about the tone that Naruto use, like someone will take away his precious thing.

"Can I see it?"

"…. No" Now Sarutobi feel shock, this is the first time Naruto has denies him for something.

"It could be dangerous"

"No!"

"Okay, then you could hold it on your hand so I can see it" said Sarutobi trying to appease the boy, reluctantly Naruto nod his head and show him the emblem.

Sarutobi then analyses the emblem, it seems like a normal emblem made of gold.

'So there is somebody that doesn't hate Naruto and give him this present' thought Sarutobi happily, perhaps there is some hope to this village.

"It's okay Naruto, you can keep it" and a large smile appear in Naruto face.

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

><p>Thinking back he should ask Naruto who give him that, but at that time he was so happy that someone in the village becomes friend with him.<p>

But after that gradually Naruto start to change, by the time he realizes it everything has been too late.

Naruto have been change from the small cheerful boy that always brightens his day to some cold and calculating boy that hiding his emotion. It`s unnerve him greatly to see an eight year old boy without expression and just stare at him with a cold look.

Even that Uchiha Itachi still shows more expression than Naruto, and it say something because Itachi himself is one the most expressionless person in Konoha.

At first he has a suspicion that somehow Danzo manage ensnare Naruto in his web and train him to become like his ROOT ninja. But those was a baseless suspicion because he has an anbu tailing Naruto and by the report Naruto never meet someone suspicious, all that Naruto done is gone to library, training ground, and house.

It`s sadden him when he read the report, a kid like him should gone playing around with kid of his age. Not spend time in library to study and training, doing nothing else it`s truly make him realize how big he fail Minato and Kushina son.

But even so, the answer to this mystery lies in the mysterious friend of Naruto. He/She was responsible to what happened to Naruto and Sarutobi is trying to know He/She, but it seem he have no luck finding that person.

To ask it to Naruto is out question, because Naruto seems to be protective about that person and to ask Yamanaka to mind walk him to be out of question because Naruto is a jinchuuriki.

And that only about Naruto, in this three year there is two incidents that shock the entire village. The first is when Kumo tried to kidnap the heir of hyuga clan, luckily before the Komo ninja can escape he was been spotted by Hyuga Hizashi. So the kidnaping failed, but even so the Kumo accuse Konoha kill their ambassador and demand the head of Hyuga clan Hyuga Hiashi or go to war. This was a very dedicated matter, but still Hizashi nominated himself and by doing so sign his death warrant. Because Hizashi was a Hyuga branch house with a caged bird seal the elder of the Hyuga immediately agree and the rest is history.

The second one is the Uchiha massacre, it is when Uchiha Itachi the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan slays his clan in one night and the only survivor is Itachi brother Sasuke. The reason why he slays his clan remain unknown to this day, that is the official story but the truth is Itachi massacre his clan because the order from the three advisors, Danzo, Homura, Kohaku and Hokage order himself. This was happend because the uchiha clan trying to stage a coup de at and all of negotiation fails so the drastic measure must be taken and the rest was history.

Sometimes he can't help to thinking that maybe this is the curse of the golden emblem that Naruto have, just like the necklace that his student Tsunade. Everything seem to fall apart since Naruto have that emblem, even the civilian council and the civilian become more restless about Naruto. But still he refuses to believe in that superstition, he is the Professor after all.

"Sir."

Out of his musing Sarutobi realise an anbu standing in front of his desk, the dog anbu to be precise.

"Report" command the Hokage

"It`s just like usual sir" report the Anbu,

What the Anbu means is there is nothing to report about Naruto, the dog Anbu was ordered by him to spy Naruto in hope to find this 'friend'.

"He goes to the library in the morning and stays until noon then eat, after that training until afternoon and go back to his apartment"

Just like the usual, sometime it make feel sorry for the boy and the Anbu because the monotone life that Naruto live. And another dead end to find this person.

"Sigh… your dismissed" and without delay the Anbu shunshin away from hokage office.

"Naruto, what must I do about you?" said Sarutobi loud and back to his damn paperwork not realising a glowing seal of fuinjutsu on one the book in the shelf.

* * *

><p><strong>-Secret Base Root-<strong>

Danzo Shimura the war hawk of Konoha and the leader of disbanded ANBU faction Root, one of the teammate of Sarutobi Hiruzen sit in his room at the base of his underground facility. His expression remains stoic but if you see carefully you can see a twitch.

Listening to the report of the Anbu in hokage office makes him become irritated from the lack of progress.

Just like what Sarutobi do, he too keep a check on Naruto but because the attention he gaining lately he can`t send his Root ninja. So for now he stays low and content with spying the Hokage office.

He too aware of the change that happened to Naruto, although the change was welcomed he can`t help to feel worried. He for one believe that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. And what Sarutobi do was foolish, to let the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi have a childhood. It`s a naive thinking to him, for once the jinchuuriki must be mold to be the weapon of the village and to not telling the jinchuuriki the burden he had was a poor decision.

So he try many thing to make the jinchuuriki fall to his hand, but with Sarutobi interfered his plan there is nothing to do. In the end he can hope for the best and abide his time, and when the changes appear he will grab it.

But in this past three year he feel that there was no need, because the jinchuuriki has slowly change and become what he think like an ideal ninja.

'The kid has the attitude, but the skill is still lacking' thought Danzo

Even so, he can`t help to feel unhappy about this, because for one Naruto loyalty is in question. He not like Sarutobi that think Naruto is happy and attachment to this village, in fact he sure Naruto doesn't have any attachment to this village and this is dangerous. If by any change Naruto decide to run away from Konoha, it will become a huge blow to lose the jinchuuriki and the son of yellow flash minato namikaze and bloody habanero uzumaki kushina. The second is this unknown factor that interacting with Naruto and responsible to this change.

Although he was thankful for that person to change Naruto, but he doesn't know if this person a threat or not or even Konoha citizen or ninja, for all he know maybe this person is ninja from different village trying to sway Naruto. If this was true then he will have a problem that must be deal about as soon possible.

The change Naruto have too has an up and down side, the up just like before the down is the surveillance on him become tighter. Just because the way Naruto acting just like some his root ninja, it makes him want to laugh at Sarutobi. If he was training Naruto, he will not have this mistake to make him fall under suspicion.

But still this lack of progress that Sarutobi make to uncover this person is testing his patient greatly, because since the beginning of the investigation they have unveiled anything except Naruto routine.

'Still, I can't move carelessly now '

'For now I will wait, if there still no progress then I will take action and consequence be dammed' though Danzo,

* * *

><p><strong>-Naruto Apartment -<strong>

It`s have been three year pass since the first meeting with Gilgamesh, at first the two of them will always bickering around but soon enough they come to terms about. Naruto always come at night in his apartment with road of Babylon to visit Gilgamesh and listen to his story about him and his friend Enkidu. He feels himself entrance by the story and learn from it, there is a wisdom hiding in the stories that what he believe.

The story Gilgamesh tell was the beginning of his life as a son of god and human, when he meet Enkidu and the adventure that he have, the death of Enkidu and his quest to immortality even his death when he ascend to the throne of heroes. After that the story of the fourth and fifth holy grail, how it end and what happened afterwards Gilgamesh told Naruto everything without a sugar coat to his story and sometimes makes Naruto feel afraid or disgusted.

But in some of the story that Gilgamesh told he realize the similarity of the story to himself and then he start to change. Now he start to see thing unlike he was three year ago, it like his vision have been expand greatly. For that he feels grateful to Gilgamesh, but he will not say it because it will only boast the massive ego that Gilgamesh have.

Still for him Gilgamesh likes a father or brother figure for him to look upon up, and strife to become. Although Gilgamesh maybe not be a great figure to strife to, but for Naruto that have no one close to him there is only Gilgamesh.

And a father or brother figure greatly overshadowed a grandfather figure and that is the Hokage. So in the end Naruto choose Gilgamesh as his ideal figure, because in Gilgamesh story he and his friend Enkidu were so great in his eye different from the Hokage that never tell a story about him.

Even so he know that the Hokage doesn't approve the change that happen to him, because he knows that he was being monitored by an Anbu. Because every time he goes there is a same chakra signature that always following him, so he must be careful to not be seen when using road of Babylon.

"Take me to the king" whispered Naruto softly as he stares at the golden emblem

Soon enough there is a ripple of golden light in front of him, and the he walk to it, and everything was distorting around.

* * *

><p><strong>-Gilgamesh Place-<strong>

Gilgamesh waiting patiently for Naruto some to him, he is always looking forward to meet the brat not that he will tell the brat about because his pride. For Gilgamesh this past three year was surprising fun to him, and not boring. When he told the story Naruto always have a full attention on him, listening patiently and ask question later.

So it was not a wonder he took liking to Naruto, for him Naruto like a son or perhaps a little brother to him. At first he just wants someone to remember him, but now he doesn't care about it anymore.

But still it surprise him that he can last for three year, it seems there is something that supply him with mana but the amount of it just enough for him to hold on his existence. Even so after three year he still can't figure what is this that supplies him with mana, in the end he gave up. There is no need for the king to thinking a trivial thing, although it's not trivial but his pride as a king doesn't let him.

Then as on cue a ripple of gold appear in the front of him and Naruto came out of it.

"Took you long enough brats" remark Gilgamesh

"Sorry for the waiting gil-san" said Naruto already give up for Gilgamesh call him by name.

"It`s Gil-SAMA brat" said Gilgamesh and he feel amused when there is a twitch on Naruto eye, Oh how he wish this will last forever from the deepest of his heart.

But unknown to Gilgamesh everything have an end, and unknown to Gilgamesh his wish was unfortunately heard by the tainted grail inside of him. Now that the grail has heard the wish, the grail is trying to grant the wish and by how is the question. Because the tainted grail can only grant a wish by destruction, so now how will Gilgamesh wish to this will last forever will be interpreted and granted by the grail.


End file.
